


Beacon

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Supernatural Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: For some reason you attract all supernatural creatures, and that's not the only thing you're attracting
Relationships: Sam Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597420
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses 
> 
> original request: Hi again, can you do a Sam Winchester imagine where the reader is kind of like a beacon for the supernatural so they all try to help her and figure out why, maybe she can be like a angel or something and over time Sam gets a big crush on her. You can choose how it ends and sorry if it doesn’t make much sense, but thank you! - @itssssxxlillian

“So get this,” Sam said from behind his laptop, “I found a local online newspaper from a few states away. There’s loads of articles about freak attacks, all of them look to be cases.”

“Okay. So?” Dean asked bored and came to look over the laptop.

“So none of them are related. They’re all cases but not the same case, it’s like a gathering of all things supernatural here,” Sam explained.

“Huh, alright let’s check it out.”

They packed their bags and headed out to the impala, it would be a couple days drive away at least.

—

When they got there they began their usual investigating, questioning witnesses and local police forces. By the end of the day they realised that there were ghosts, poltergeists, vampires, shape shifters, djinns, demons, you name it and it would most likely be there.

“What the hell is causing all of this?” Sam sighed as he typed away at his laptop trying to hack into the police database.

“I don’t know,” Dean shrugged and ate his burger, “Check if anything is new in the area. Corporations, people, stuff that might attract them all.”

Sam nodded and went back to his laptop, “Here we go,” he spoke five minutes later. “In the last month there have been no new businesses, but three people have recently moved into the area. We could start there,” he suggested.

—

The next morning they headed out in their FBI suits to go interview the people who had moved in. The first was a old woman who had moved in for a bungalow, the second was a guy in his late 20’s who seemed way to paranoid to have FBI agents at his house though that seemed to be from the smell of drugs coming from the inside of his house.

Finally they made their way to the third who lived in the centre of town and had moved in just a week before the spike in supernatural attacks. Sam and Dean walked up to the door and knocked three times and waited for it to open.

“Can I help you?” you asked when you opened the door, looking up to see two very tall attractive men in suits.

“Yes ma’am, I’m agent Collins and this is my partner agent Banner, we’re from the FBI,” the shorter one introduced with a flash of his badge. “We would like to ask you a few questions.”

You gulped a little but nodded, what had you done that meant FBI wanted to talk to you. “Oh-okay. Come in,” you moved back and allowed them to enter your house. “Sorry it’s a bit messy, I only moved in a few weeks ago,” you told them as you moved past them and into the kitchen to make some coffee.

A few minutes later you came back and set down the mugs on your coffee table and sat across from them, “So what do you want to ask?”

“How long ago did you move in?” The taller one asked.

“About three weeks ago,” you told him and sipped your coffee.

“Why did you move from your other place to here?”

“I needed a change,” you shrugged, it wasn’t technically a lie. You had needed a change, but you had mostly wanted to get away from the pitying or scared looks you would get from people back in your old town after the accident.

“A change from what?”

“The familiar, it got too boring,” you lied easily.

They nodded, accepting the answer. “Have you heard about the accidents that have been taking place recently?”

You nodded slowly, it seemed wherever you went horrific accidents followed you. You just figured that horrible things happened wherever you went. “Yes, it’s a such a shame. I didn’t know any of the victims personally but it’s a sad time for the whole town.”

“Have you noticed anything strange around town? People, cold spot, things disappearing or appearing randomly,” the taller one listed.

You squinted your eyes, “No,” you said confused, “You said you were from the FBI?”

They stiffened, “Yes, just some routine questions. Thank you for your time,” the shorter one stood up first followed by the other.

“That’s all.”

“Yes, thank you,” they said in a hurry and left before you could even show them out. That was a bit shifty, you thought.

—

“It has to be her,” Dean said as they got into the car.

“You don’t know that,” Sam said.

“Who else is it. She’s the only one new here, did you hear her reason ‘change’? She’s hiding something, I know it,” Dean insisted.

“Why don’t you get Cas to help, he might be able to sense something that we can’t,” Sam suggested.

Dean huffed, “Like he’ll show up.”

“He might,” Sam shrugged.

—

They got back to the motel and dumped their stuff, “Call him,” Sam shouted from the bathroom.

“Cas I pray to thee to get his feathery ass down here,” Dean said.

“Hello Dean,” the angel appeared behind him.

“Oh so this time you show up?” Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, the angels have been monitoring this area for a while now. It was only a matter of time before we stepped in,” he told Dean.

“Well what’s the deal?” Sam asked as he came out of the bathroom changed.

“There is a beacon of sorts that is causing the creatures to gather,” Cas explained.

“What beacon?” Dean asked.

“The girl, Y/N.”

“Told you,” Dean smirked at Sam, “So what’s her deal? She a witch? Something else?”

“Currently she is human.”

“Currently,” Sam asked warily.

Cas sighed, “Y/N was once an angel in my garrison. She became too disobedient and the higher ups sentenced her to a life of humanity. I have been watching over her ever since.”

“But why is it making all the supernatural gather here? When Anna had her grace removed it didn’t do that,” Dean pointed out.

“That’s because her grace wasn’t removed,” Cas told them, “It was just repressed. That was considered worse back then, to have that power and subconsciously know you had it but never be able to use it again. The amount of pure power she has is out of control and that’s what’s attracting them.”

“So what do we do about it?”

“Her grace is beginning to manifest again, heaven can’t have a rogue angel. Particularly without the knowledge of how to use her grace, my orders are to eliminate her if she becomes too dangerous. With the peak in attacks just due to her presence I believe that time has come.”

—

Sam and Dean got a nights rest then set out the next morning armed with angel blades and guns. They nodded to each other and knocked on the door to your apartment, you opened up a moment later. “Agents?” you greeted, confused.

You didn’t get to say any more before they were pushing you back into your apartment and placing a hand over your mouth to silence your screams. They pushed you up against the wall and brandished their angel blades.

You filled with fear and you began crying, you were shorter than them and there was no way you would be able to fight one of them off never mind two of them. You felt a tingling in your fingers and your felt warm all throughout your body, they both lifted their blades and aimed to stab you straight through but they were thrown back by a sudden force before they could.

The room filled with a bright white light but you didn’t even notice, you were overcome by the power flowing through you. You reached out a hand and Sam and Dean went flying across the room and were pinned to the wall, you used your other hand and flicked your wrist sending the blades flying far away from them.

In that moment you could remember everything, the start of humanity. It’s rises and falls, questioning your superiors and being cast from heaven with your grace repressed and memory gone. Being dumped in some back street American town with no memory of who you were and the faux sympathetic looks from the locals. The attacks, moving here and more attacks. You now understood it was your fault that all this was happening but you hadn’t chose it, you didn’t deserve to be killed by two hunters.

“Who are you?” you demanded.

“Sam and Dean. Winchester,” they replied hurriedly.

You let the light from your grace fade but kept them pinned to the wall, “Why do you want to kill me?”

“Castiel said it was the only way,” Dean yelled.

You scoffed, “Castiel? He’s wrong, it won’t stop the attacks already here and I remember how to use my grace now. There won’t be any more attacks, at least not due to me.”

“How do we know you’re not lying,” Sam asked.

You pushed them tighter into the wall, “You’ll have to trust that I’m not. But you’re here wasting time with me when you should be out working those cases, you’re hunters aren’t you. Those monsters are still out there.”

“Okay, okay. We won’t kill you,” Dean promised.

Slowly you released your hold on them and let them drop to the floor, the panted to regain their breath and looked over at you. “I want to help you.”

Dean looked over at you confused, “What?”

“I want to help,” you repeated, “I want to help you guys hunt down all the monsters that I attracted to this town. It’s my fault, I should help get rid of them.”

“Do we get a say in this matter,” Sam asked.

“Nope,” you smirked, “Besides, you boys need me.”

—

You ended up helping the boys hunt down all the monsters that had infested the town in just under a week. Your powers came in handy now that you could pinpoint exactly which monster it was and where it was in just a matter of seconds.

Sam enjoyed having you work with them, you were able to help out when Cas couldn’t considering you were always around. You got on surprisingly well with Dean who warmed up to you quickly and you provided a balance they hadn’t had in a long time.

Dean had picked up on just how much Sam liked having you around, “You like her,” Dean teased when they got back to the motel at the end of the week.

“Of course I like Y/N, she’s great.”

“No, I mean you like like her,” Dean grinned.

Sam blushed and rolled his eyes, “I do not,” he protested.

“Do to.”

“Do not.”

“Do to.”

“Do not.”

“Do not.”

“Do to.”

“Ha!” Dean exclaimed triumphantly.

Sam huffed, “Cheater.”

Dean laughed loudly, “No, but seriously. Y/N’s good to have around, I say we keep her on board.”

“Really?” Sam asked surprised.

“Yeah, why not?” Dean shrugged.

“You hate working with other hunters.”

“First of all she’s an angel, she’s useful to have around and a blind guy can see that you like her. Do you not want her around?”

“No, I do-”

“So it’s settled. She stays,” Dean interrupted, “Take the win, man. We don’t get them often.”

—

You ended up staying with the boys, you moved out of your new apartment and into their bunker. You were amazed by the sheer size of it and spent a few hours memorising all the hallways and rooms.

“This place is great,” you said as you sat down for dinner that Dean had made, “Like the batcave.”

“That’s what I said!” Dean said loudly, “I told you Sam, she’s a keeper.”

Both you and Sam blushed, in the last week you had gotten close to the younger hunter. It didn’t help that he was ridiculously attractive on top of having the sweetest personality. Unfortunately, you knew the chances of him liking you back were next to nothing.

All of you ate dinner in silence and Dean was the first to head off to bed. “I’m glad you’re staying with us,” Sam broke the silence.

“I’m glad too,” you replied softly, giving him a shy smile.

Sam nodded, “Good,” he cleared his throat, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said as he stood up.

You nodded with a smile and watched him go with a smile, maybe one day you would have the confidence to ask him out. For now you were just glad that you were here.


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original request: Can you do a sequel to Beacon? - anon

You had been living with the boys for almost two months now and during that time your feelings for Sam had grown exponentially. It had gotten to the point where it felt you couldn’t even look at Sam without blushing never mind being able to hold a decent conversation with him.

The only time where you weren’t in crush overdrive for the tall hunter was when you were on a hunt and you had to focus your mind on not dying and trying to save people. After that was a different story. Yesterday you had become so flustered when talking to him that you just got up and left without any explanation. You had been hiding in your room ever since.

There was no doubt in your mind that Sam must know how you felt about him, he would probably be repulsed. You weren’t even human and the Winchesters had had a long strenuous relationship with heaven and it’s angels, just because you worked with them and dared call yourself their friend probably didn’t change that fact. Even if he hadn’t figured it out he probably thought you were incredibly rude after what happened so it was a lose-lose situation for you.

Little did you know Sam was thinking the same thing about you. You were an angel, why would you ever be interested in a lowly human. Even more so considering his past, the boy with the demon blood, considered an abomination by the angels why would you be different?

Dean sighed loudly from beside him and fixed him with a hard look.

“What?” Sam said defensively, he hadn’t even said anything.

“Will you stop with the pining already?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Pining?” Sam scoffed, “What-what do you even mean. I’m not pining, not now, not ever, I don’t pine.”

Now Dean scoffed, “Yeah sure, Samantha. Just go talk to her already, put us all out of our misery.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam replied petulantly.

Dean hummed disbelievingly from beside him and tried to block out Sam’s loud angst and research.

—

Later that day you had finally emerged from your bedroom to grab some food, your room was down the hall from the kitchen so you had tiptoed silently past the boys in the library so they didn’t notice you. You could have easily just teleported there but you had lived so long without using the powers of your grace you only wanted to use it when you had to, like on hunts, not when you were ‘relaxing’ in the bunker.

Even the silence in the kitchen on your own was thick and awkward, this was where you had practically run out on Sam when discussing lunch and a new wave of embarrassment washed over as you relived it.

“Wow, I’m an angel and have lived for millennia but I can’t even hold a conversation about lunch,” you berated yourself quietly as you set about making a quick snack.

“Hey,” you heard a voice behind you.

You yelped , jumped and spun around startled to see Sam. For a moment you relaxed but then tensed up when you realised it was Sam. “Oh, uh, hi,” you mumbled, feeling heat rise up to your face. You spun back round to finish making your snack so you wouldn’t have to look at him.

“I haven’t seen you in like a day,” Sam said, not moving from his place where he leant in the doorway.

“Yeah, I’ve been busy,” you lied, finishing your snack and knew you’d have to turn. You took a deep breath and turned back around. “Sorry I ran out of you yesterday I, uh,” you gulped and tried to think of a believable lie, “Heard my phone ringing.”

“Makes sense,” Sam seemed to believe it and you breathed an internal sigh of relief. You couldn’t look away from his eyes and didn’t even notice that he had stepped forward and there was now very little space between the two of you.

“Mhm,” you replied absently, your face as well as his both rosy and hot.

“Y/N, Sam,” a sudden voice in the room had you and Sam jumping apart from each other and looking at anything but each other.

You looked over at the intrusion, “Castiel,” you greeted, “What are you doing here?”

“I had a lead on a case, Dean sent me in here to get you,” he explained, looked at the two of you and squinted, “Am I interrupting something?“

“Nope,” you denied quickly with a tight smile and shake of your head, “Dean wants us? Can’t keep him waiting?” you said quickly with false enthusiasm, grabbing your snack and darting from the kitchen.

Castiel cocked his head to the side and opened his mouth to ask Sam what was going on but before he could Sam had left the room as well leaving Cas alone and confused as to what just happened.

—

The four of you had been researching for the case, a pagan god with an ego had started terrorising a nearby town and you had all been searching for answers on how to kill it for what felt like hours. Pagan gods weren’t really essential to angel know how so neither you or Cas could offer extra insight into this case like you usually might be able to.

Thus far the ways to kill a pagan god included shooting with silver bullets, a blood sacrifice, some sort of ritual, you don’t- they can’t be killed. It seemed every book had a new and different method and contradictions within each book that rendered a past method unusable. Every so often you would glance up to across the table where Sam was reading, sometimes he looked up and caught you and you would rapidly look down at your book and try to hide the blush.

Castiel watched these interactions with confusion and was going to ask what was going on between you and Sam again when Dean interrupted, “Cas, kitchen, let’s get some drinks,” he stood up and walked out with Cas following after him.

Dean sighed when they reached the kitchen and pulled out a beer and draining half of it, “Cas, I’m sick of watching those two dance back and forth without at least doing it once horizontally, you know what I’m saying?”

Cas was quiet for a moment, then, “No.”

“Sam and Y/N, it’s obvious they like each other and I’m sick of the sexual tension between them” he started.

“They have romantic feelings for one another?”

“Yes, and we’re gonna help them get together because they won’t do it on their own.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know, we can’t just talk to them. They’d never believe us,” Dean bit his lip.

“If I may offer a suggestion,” Cas said after a moment.

Dean nodded in a ‘go ahead’ gesture.

“Since I have become pop culture savvy it seems to be a recurring theme to force two people into a small space together until they confront each other.”

Dean thought it over, “That might work.”

—

Back in the library you and Sam hadn’t said anything to each other but the two of you kept glancing over at each other and ducking your heads back down when the other saw you. Soon Dean and Cas returned and sat back down then Dean sighed in annoyance, “Ugh, Y/N, I forgot to grab some paper can you go get me some.”

You rolled your eyes fondly and stood up, “Sure, Dean. Where is it?”

“Storage cupboard,” Dean smiled sweetly.

You made your way over and began to look through to storage cupboard and spotted it on the top shelf. You tried to reach up but you couldn’t quite get to it, “I can’t reach the paper, it’s too high,” you called back.

“I’ll help,” Sam jumped at the chance and went through to go help you.

When you turned around you expected to see Dean, not Sam, “Oh, hi,” you whispered and blushed.

“HI,” he whispered back with a shy smile.

Neither of you noticed Dean and Cas quietly sneak up behind you and close the door whilst the two of you were still in there. “Hey, what the hell?” you yelled.

“I’m sick of you two and your sexual tension, so I’m not letting you out until you sort it out,” Dean called back and you could hear him walk off. You tried the door handle only to find that it was locked.

The space with the two of you in was incredibly small and you couldn’t move anywhere without brushing against Sam in some way, “Sorry,” you muttered whenever you shifted and accidentally touched him.

“It’s alright,” Sam would reply softly every time.

It was dark, the only light streaming under the crack in the door, but still you could see light reflect of Sam’s eyes and make out his shape in the dark. The room seemed smaller and smaller and you were pressed up right against his chest and you felt his hands come down to settle on your waist.

You gulped and tried to breathe but you couldn’t, in that moment all you could see, feel and hear was Sam, in front of you. “Y/N,” Sam whispered, “I really like you.”

Your stomach flipped and your heart went wild, “I really like you, too,” you whispered back, still neither of you made a move.

Time seemed so stand still, you could hear your blood pumping in your ears and heat radiating from Sam’s body. At some point your hands had lifted up to tangle in his long hair, you were on your tiptoes and still not tall enough to reach his full height. Sam ducked his head down and finally his lips crashed into yours.

Your heart stopped then kicked into overdrive, you pressed forward and kissed him back. His lips were soft as they moved against yours, you felt his tongue on your lower lip and opened your mouth allowing him entrance.

After a moment you pulled back for air, the two of you panting softly as you rested your foreheads together. “I’ve wanted to do that for months,” Sam admitted, breathless.

“Same,” you chuckled lightly, cupping your hand around his neck and pulling him back into you for another kiss.

A banging at the door had the two of you pulling away from each other and snapped back into the real world, “Sounds steamy in there,” came Dean’s teasing voice from the other side of the door, “Door’s unlocked.”

When you heard footsteps fall away from the door you reached out to open the door, light flooded in and you and Sam had to shield your eyes for a moment to adjust. You looked back at Sam and blushed, as did he. Sam reached over and kissed you again softly, you closed your eyes and kissed him back happily. “Want to go to my room?” he asked against your lips.

“I like that plan,” you hummed and smiled, kissing him again.


End file.
